


Scars

by ConspiraMo



Series: Spicier one shots [1]
Category: Young Gods - Fandom
Genre: A little spicy, Also both of them are shirtless but like, Body Worship, M/M, Scars, Slight possessive behavior, but for a reason, it’s fine, mentions of Icarus’s traumatic past, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiraMo/pseuds/ConspiraMo
Summary: Icarus has a night terror. Gold helps.
Relationships: Conspiracy | Icarus/ Piracy | Gold
Series: Spicier one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Scars

Icarus was meditating. It was an old habit of theirs, though they hadn’t had time to indulge in it of late, what with raising two rambunctious toddlers. But a night terror woke them in the middle of the night, and Icarus knew that meditation was the only way they were going to get any more sleep before morning. Behind them, they could hear Gold shifting, and a soft click punctuated one of the lamps flickering on.  
“Did I wake you?” Icarus asked, turning slightly to see Gold.  
“Nnnno,” Gold said unconvincingly, trying and failing to hold in a yawn. Icarus smiled at their husband’s sleep-tousled hair and bleary grey eyes.  
“Go back to sleep, tesoro. I’ll join you in a minute.” Instead of listening to Icarus, Gold moved so he was sitting behind them. Icarus could feel his hands gently gathering up their long hair and shifting it to lay over their shoulders, leaving their back bare. “Gold?” Icarus asked, craning their neck to try and see what their husband was doing. Suddenly they felt the press of lips against the topmost of the scars crisscrossing their back. The lips continued along the path of the scar, featherlight, before moving to the next. Calloused fingertips started tracing the scars on Icarus’s lower back, light and almost ticklish, but reverent in a way that Gold rarely showed. Icarus’s breath caught in their throat, something that Gold apparently caught on to, because the hand that wasn’t busy tracing scars moved to settle at the base of their neck, fingers spread as if offering extra support. Gold’s lips had moved farther down, now gently pressing along the newer and rawer scars in the middle of their shoulder blades. The sensation of Gold’s slightly chapped lips against their bare skin made Icarus shudder, Gold pausing in his ministrations to hum quietly, the vibrations shivering up Icarus’s spine. They were suddenly glad for Gold’s hand at their neck as they leaned against it, pressing back into it as Gold’s lips moved ever lower and his hand moved ever higher. Finally lips and hand met in the middle, tracing an old but still gruesome looking scar stretched diagonally across their back. Icarus gasped quietly as lips were replaced with teeth, biting into their shoulder, then tongue to soothe the bite. Finally, finally, Gold moved to press a soft kiss to their cheek and then, when they turned their head further in expectation, pressed their lips together. After a break in the kiss to breathe, Icarus turned fully to look at Gold. He was smiling, almost smirking, looking up at Icarus from under long dark lashes. “Alright, you’ve had your fun,” Icarus said in a tone aiming for severe but ending up breathless, “now it’s my turn.” Icarus gently pushed Gold down to the mattress, causing him to bounce slightly. Gold looked up at them, mischief still dancing in his grey eyes. Icarus leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Gold’s lips, then moved down to press kisses to the twin curved scars on Gold’s chest, causing him to laugh a little as Icarus’s beard tickled the sensitive skin. His hands moved to card through Icarus’s hair, coming to rest at the base of their skull. Icarus reached up to take one of Gold’s hands in their own, pressing kisses into the callouses on his palm and fingers and paying extra attention to the tiny scars on Gold’s knuckles. Icarus let themself be pulled up into another kiss from Gold, one of their hands going up to cup his cheek and tilt his head ever so slightly to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart, Icarus leaned down once more to press a lingering kiss over Gold’s heart. When they looked up at Gold through their lashes, they could see how soft his eyes were when he looked at them, and when they lifted their head, one of Gold’s hands came to stroke their cheek. Suddenly remembering their night terror, Icarus moved up to suck a mark into Gold’s neck and whispered “mine” into his pulse point, causing him to gasp and clutch at Icarus’s shoulders. Icarus pulled back after a few seconds, pressing a kiss to the mark as an apology. When they finally turned their head to see Gold’s face, expecting condemnation (their teeth were fairly sharp, it couldn’t have been pleasant, surely, and they had never shown as much as an ounce of that kind of possessiveness before), Gold looked thoughtful, hands still resting on Icarus’s shoulders, eyes focused on a point just above Icarus’s right shoulder. When Gold refocused on them, some of their fear must have shown on their face, because he moved his hand from their shoulder to cup his cheek. Icarus pressed another apologetic kiss into Gold’s palm, then laid down so that they were resting on Gold’s chest, face buried in the unmarked side of his neck. Gold brushed his fingers through Icarus’s hair as he spoke.  
“Want to tell me what that was about?” Icarus blinked one eye up at him guiltily. “I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy it,” Gold explained, “but this is a new thing for you.” Icarus shifted, freeing an arm to wrap around Gold’s waist before answering.  
“I had a dream. A nightmare. Someone from my past had come to steal you away from me, and although I went to rescue you, by the time I got there, you stayed with him willingly.” Gold hummed softly, pausing in his hand’s movements through Icarus’s hair to press a kiss to their head.  
“I’m not going anywhere, ψυχή. I promise.” Icarus tightened their grip around Gold’s waist.  
“But what if it wasn’t just a dream?”  
“Then we will get there when we get there. But for now, I’m here and I’m yours.” Icarus smiled against Gold’s neck, and then had to pull back to yawn widely. Gold grinned at them, and turned the lamp off to go back to sleep.


End file.
